


The Abyss Stares Back

by ExaltedPigeon



Series: Wind of The Abyss [1]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Violence, Virginity Kink, Voice Kink, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedPigeon/pseuds/ExaltedPigeon
Summary: I'm allowed to freak out. At least a little bit.How could I not? I've been shunted off to a random part of Creation. The same Creation from the game Exalted. How could things get any worse?.........I just tempted Murphy, didn't I?Updates will be intermittent. Tags and Archive Warnings will be updated as the fic progresses.
Relationships: Abyssal Exalted/Dragon-Blooded (Exalted), Abyssal Exalted/Lunar Exalted (Exalted), Abyssal Exalted/Solar Exalted (Exalted)
Series: Wind of The Abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105433
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I walk swiftly through the streets of Gullwing, holding my head down to keep eyes away from me. There was a group of Dragon-Blooded nearby but it isn’t likely that they would step in to help me if something happened. My fingers, now nimble from almost an entire year of training, slip into the nobleman’s pockets. He doesn’t notice as I relieve him of a few jade obols. There is definitely enough for several weeks of food. I move quickly, avoiding the noble without causing suspicion to be latched to me. I glance back towards the Terrestrial Exalted. They’re the most likely to notice what I just did. My heart almost stops when I notice one of them staring at me. He’s young, probably only two years older than me which puts him at around seventeen. He’s a Fire-Aspect judging from the very vibrant shade of red that colors his hair and the red jade armor he’s wearing. Did he see me-? Oh gods, he’s walking right towards me. He reaches me with a few quick strides and wow, he’s really tall. He looms over me, a small self-satisfied smirk playing over his handsome face.  
“Hello,” he grins, “May I ask what your name is?”  
“Brennyn,” I answer quietly, embarrassed and nervous.  
“Well, Brennyn, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you. I am Cathak Ember.”  
“I-It’s nice to meet you.”  
“I was wondering if I could… _requisition_ … your aid with something.”  
My nervousness slowly starts to fade, my cheeks coloring from the way he said requisition.  
“O-oh? What do you require my aid for?”  
“Oh, nothing much. My friend, Nellens Flare, and I simply needed some help taking care of our weapons. Are you willing?”  
“S-sure. I can help if you need me to.”  
“Wonderful,” he grins and claps his hands, “If you could meet us at the Heavyhearth Inn in room thirteen in about an hour, I would greatly appreciate it.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you there.”  
“See you soon.”  
Ember waves me off before walking back to his group, who had all turned to watch us interact. There are a few amused looks although the Air-Aspect woman seems irritated. Ember turns and talks to another Fire-Aspect who I assume is Flare… Their names were a bit on the nose, weren’t they?  
I hum to myself and turn to go find the Heavyhearth Inn. The reason I know about the inn in the first place is probably based on that one consistent rumor about it. Supposedly, there had been a group of about fourteen diplomats staying there. Someone had snuck into every single room they had been staying in and murdered each one. Supposedly, the guards didn’t hear a thing from inside the rooms despite standing right at the doors. The way the rooms had been found next morning definitely suggested that a few of the diplomats had even managed to scream. Some people thought it was an Anathema who did it by using their dark magic to make their victims silent. I think it’s because of the extra thick walls there that were put in place because of how many times the place burned down in the past. There’s a reason it’s called Heavyhearth. It’s a pretty good inn despite that.  
I make my way to the inn when around forty-five minutes pass. I reach room thirteen and knock on the door. There’s a bit of shuffling from inside before Ember answers.  
“Ah, Brennyn!” He grins, “Come in! Come in!”  
He pulls the door to the side and lets me past him. I survey the room, looking over my surroundings. Flare is sitting on the room’s bed and a daiklave made from red jade is resting against a nearby chair. Confused, I look around a bit more before turning to ask Ember a question.  
“You said you needed help with your weapons, right? Why is there only one?” I point towards the daiklave.  
Flare snorts as a smirk crawls over Ember’s face.

*************************************************Smut Warning*************************************************

“Oh, those weren’t the types of weapons I was talking about.”  
“Huh-?”  
Suddenly, I’m lifted into the air and my back is slammed into the wall. In the corner of my eye, I see Flare shedding his shirt.  
"I meant the kinds of weapon that should probably only be seen behind closed and locked doors," Ember snarls quietly.  
My face flares as I realize what he means.  
"O-oh."  
"We can stop if you wish."  
"N-no, it's okay."  
"Good. I don't think I would have been able to take no for an answer."  
My face turns an even darker red as I swallow. Amusement dances through Ember's eyes.  
"What's with that face? Surely something as innocent as you couldn't _want_ something like that. Surely you couldn't _want_ someone to force themselves on you and use you," as he speaks, one of his hands reaches up to grab my ass.  
I moan which he takes advantage of by slamming his lips into mine and shoving his tongue into my mouth. My eyes shut on reflex as Ember starts to take what he wants from me.  
"Haha!" Flare laughs, "Damn dude, listen to the sounds he's making!"  
Now that Flare has called my attention to it, I can hear myself letting out small whimpers and tiny gasps. Ember releases my lips, a small trail of saliva following his tongue.  
"It's really fucking cute," Ember says as I pant, trying to catch my breath, "But what I really want to know is if we can make him _scream_."

He passionately slams his lips back into mine, his tongue slipping past my lips and exploring my mouth. When he releases my lips again, he throws me onto the bed so he can strip down as Flare takes his place.  
"His lips are pretty damn soft and his mouth is warm," Ember comments as Flare shoves his tongue down my throat, "It'll feel great wrapped around our cocks."  
As Flare's tongue explores my mouth while he pins me to the bed, his hand slips past my waistband.  
"Mmmmh~!" I whimper into his mouth.  
They both chuckle before Flare pulls off my clothes, leaving me naked beneath him. I shiver at the lustful excitement in their eyes. Flare climbs off of me and stands next to Ember giving me a full view of both their naked bodies. They both have abs that could cut glass but it's what's below their waist that catches my attention... and makes me feel apprehensive. Both of them are decently thick but it's the length that worries me. They're both easily twelve inches.  
"Off the bed and on your knees," Ember snarls, " _Now_."  
My body immediately jumps to obey even though I'm having second thoughts.

"Good boy," Ember smirks as my cock twitches at the praise, "Now open your mouth."  
Tentatively, my mouth opens. Ember grips the hair on the top of my head and slams his entire cock into my mouth and down my throat. Immediately, my gag reflex starts to fight against the intrusion and I start to choke.  
"Oh, damn," Ember groans, "Feeling him choke on my cock feels so damn good. Fu~ck."  
"Let me try, dude," Flare says.  
Ember pulls out of my mouth but immediately it's refilled with Flare's cock.  
"Oh, fuck, you're right," Flare moans, "Fuck, I could use his mouth all day."  
He pulls my mouth off his cock, allowing me to take in a big gasp of air. There are tears in the corners of my eyes. I don't get to take another breath when Ember shove his cock into my mouth again.  
"Don't fucking hog him, dude," Flare complains.  
"I'm not. I'm giving you plenty of space," Ember explains.  
Huh?  
"Oh, I get it," Flare says before he shoves his cock into my mouth as well.  
"He looks so fucking cute like this," Ember laughs.  
"Fuck yeah, he does," Flare grins.  
They finally slow down, allowing me to take in several deep gasps of air.  
"P-please be gentle," I whimper, "I-I-I'm a virgin."  
Excitement floods into their eyes and immediately, I know I made a mistake mentioning that.  
Ember picks me up and walks to the bed, laying down so I'm on top of him, his cock rubbing between my ass-cheeks. Flare comes up behind me, eager.  
"Well then," Ember snarls, "Let's fix that. You lubed up our cocks pretty damn good so I think we can do this."  
"D-do what?" I ask.  
"This," he snarls back.  
They both slam their cocks into me, making me scream.  
"There's the scream you wanted, dude," Flare laughs.  
"Please... be... done... soon...," I gasp between their thrusts.  
“Aw, that’s cute,” Flare says before pulling my head up by my hair so he can snarl into my ear, “We’re not done till you’re shaking and whimpering to stop.”  
All I can do is moan in response.  
It continues like that for what feels like forever, but is probably only a few minutes.  
"Hey... Flare...?" Ember groans between thrusts.  
"Yeah..., dude...?" Flare answers in a similar manner.  
"We're... Dragon-Blooded... right...?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Which... means... we're... better... than... mortals?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Does... that mean... we can... do something... mortal guys... can't?"  
"I... would... think... so."  
"Great... Then... let's... do something... mortal guys... can't do... and get... this boy... pregnant!"  
With that, he slams even deeper into me, becoming much rougher.  
"Oh, fuck yeah," Flare snarls, following Ember's lead.  
"Stop... please...!" I whimper.  
"Not... yet..., baby! We'll... be... done... soon!" Flare consoles, even as he pounds into me as hard as he can without breaking me.  
Ember bites into my shoulder, sending me over the edge. All I can do is gasp as my orgasm hits me, my ass reflexively tightening around them.  
"Oh, fuck yes," Flare snarls as his cock expands inside me, "Take it!"  
They both unload inside me, filling me to the brim. Spent, all of us slump forwards onto the bed.

***************************************************Smut Ends***************************************************

Once we've all recaught our breath, they help redress me before sending me on my way.  
"Make sure to stop by some more," Ember calls after me, "We're here for the rest of the month. Maybe when you next stop by, we'll have another friend or two to help us."  
He winks at me and my face flares. I walk away swiftly, my face a bright-red.


	2. Chapter 2

My first real interaction with the Dragon-Blooded, the guardians of the Realm, and it’s of two Fire-Aspects screwing me. I have to admit, that’s kinda funny to me. I did take them up on their offer while they were here, however. Eventually, they did have to leave but they made sure to say goodbye. I was still sore, even three days later.  
My schedule sort of reset, however, back to stealing a couple of obols everyday. Then, I bumped into Three Tree Scout, a Wood-Aspect Dragon-Blooded. My meeting with her was rather… sudden. I had been walking through the streets, looking for potential pickpocket targets when I was grabbed and basically kidnapped by Three Tree Scout. Three Tree Scout later revealed to me that her name was Sesus Jade and would be revealing today why she grabbed me when she met me.  
“She’ll meet us here,” she explains without actually explaining why we’re sitting on the docks.  
“Who?”  
“Joyful Watcher of Stars,” she explained, “She’s the reason I found you.”  
Joyful Watcher of Stars, huh? That sounds like a Sidereal name.  
A small ship with a blonde haired woman sitting on the prow docks next to us and Jade practically drags me onto the ship.  
“Is this him?” She asks as she shows me to the blonde woman.  
“Yes, I believe so,” the person I can only assume is Joyful Watcher of Stars eagerly replies.  
“Okay, so I can explain what’s going on?”  
“Go right ahead.”  
“Yes! Okay, so Watcher here told me that there was a person with the blood of the Dragons here in Gullwing. I asked why that was important and she said she didn’t know because something was hiding your fate from her but she just knew that you’re aspected towards Wood and that your blood was really pure, like almost every single child you’ll have will Exalt even if you don’t,” Jade jabbered.  
Idly, a memory pops into my head. It was how I got to Creation. I had wandered into the forest and gotten really lost. Everything had gotten kinda weird but then I stumbled upon this absolutely massive tree. Then, I had blacked out and when I awoke I had found myself in Gullwing. Maybe that’s why? Was that tree the Elemental Pole of Wood? Maybe.  
“So I thought that I should grab you for House Sesus before anyone else could and could you please, please, please, please, _please_ join my House? You’ll help the Sesus Denerid household prove to the other Sesus households that we are worth something and they’ll stop mocking us!” Jade finishes speaking.  
“I… uh, sure?” I respond to which my eardrums are promptly blown out by Jade’s excited squeal. Ow. My arms are suddenly pinned to my sides as Jade gives me a bone-crushing hug. I pat her arm in a panic as I gasp out.  
“Jade! Can’t… breathe!”  
“Oh, sorry!” She releases me and I fall to the ground with a loud thud as I finish blacking out.

Two Years Later

After two years of frankly hellish training, I had finally been officially adopted into the Sesus Denerid household.  
But I’ve also learned that my new Exalted brothers and sisters believe themselves to be greater than myself and are furious with how well I’m treated by their family. They believe that I, a ‘lost egg,’ is useless and I haven’t even Exalted which I believe makes them even angrier. They… mocked and ridiculed me, acting as if they were bullies on a playground. As much as I hate to admit it, their cruel behavior got to me and I would often run off to my favorite place in the gardens and… wind down.  
To prevent myself from attempting fratricide, I would go out to the garden to sing or play an instrument. The part of the garden I loved the most was cool and dark, a natural cave system with hundreds of fascinating plant life within it. I never wandered in too far. It was too cold sometimes when you went too far down.  
But today, I ran further in than I should have in an attempt to escape my brothers and sisters.  
After a certain point, the cold becomes… soothing… quiet… calm… It’s perfect.  
I decide that it has decent acoustics here and begin to sing, my voice carrying deeper into the caves. The song I’m singing is one that reminds me of home and it is one I find comforting.

_Good Riddance_ by Darren Korb (Feat. Ashley Barret)

_"Farewell~… To all the earthly remains~… No burdens~… No further debts to be paid~… Atlas~… Can rest his weary bones~… The weight of the world~… All falls away~… In time~…!"_  
Further and further into the caves my voice carries, a mixture of joy and sorrow coloring it. I continue to sing, unaware of my strange and distant listener.

**???????’s P.O.V.**

**Curse the Gods, curse the mortals, curse them all! Pathetic little scraps of nothing that wouldn’t even _exist_ without us! Tear down all of Creation! Free us from our bindings! Bring low the- Sound, singing, what? A quiet voice drifting from above down to us.**  
  
_"Goodbye~… To all the plans that we made~… No contracts~… I’m free to do as I may~… No hunger~… No sleep except to dream~… Mild and warm~… Safe from all harm~… Calm~…"_   
  
**We… We… I can hear… My pain, my rage, my hatred… It all drifts away from me… I simply let go… And I start to slowly get closer and closer to beautiful Oblivion.**  
  
_"Good riddance~… To all the thieves~… to all the fools~…, that stifled me~… They’ve come and gone~…, and passed me by~… Good riddance~… to all~…"_   
  
**It’s him, isn’t it? His lullaby is releasing me as I listen to him. His sorrow and joy and all the emotions I lost… He’s helping me let go… I-... His voice and the music ceases suddenly and we howl in rage as we’re dragged back up, away from Oblivion, re-chained to Creation. We had been so _close_! We summon up as much of our strength as we peer from the shadows towards the singing boy. He almost fearfully clutches to his instrument as- DRAGON-BLOODED!!! Usurpers, soldiers, murderers!!! We howl and rage as they speak with the beautiful lullaby-maker, mocking him and his music! We barely manage to calm ourselves as we watch the lullaby-maker flee from the usurpers. Our rage tempers and sharpens as we reach out to our Deathlord-slave.**

**“Find him,” We whisper to the Lover, “Claim him. Make him _ours_.”**

**As we whisper, we send visions of the lullaby-maker.**

**“Make him a Deathknight. Kill him and claim his ghost but do not allow him to enter the Lethe. Do whatever you can to seek our Beautiful Lullaby of Oblivion out and claim him as _ours_ ,” We whisper furiously to her, sending more visions as we do so.**

“I-It will be done, my master.”

**“Good,” We hiss, “Do not disappoint us.”**

**We draw back into our world-body, waiting patiently yet eagerly for our prize. He _will_ be _ours_.**

**???????’s P.O.V.**

**Hmmmm… Very interesting… Very interesting indeed… I suppose it is in my nature to do what I do best… and play the part of the villain. This… mortal, Brennyn, is strange. Wood clings to him so tightly, never letting go. I believe it will remain even if he Exalts as something other than a Terrestrial Exalted. Curious and potentially useful. Like spreading false rumors of my marriage so as to lure my enemies into Malfeas so I can destroy them. But how can it be useful? How might I twist this to my advantage? As I ponder, my eyes linger upon Ligier’s form as the green sun of Malfeas. Ah, now there’s an idea. I find an empty place where my conversation will not be overheard before I call out to Ligier. He answers quickly, his humanoid form appearing before me.**

“ _Yes, Ebon Dragon? What did you wish to speak to me about?_ ” **he asks, hiding his wariness.**

**“I have found a mortal I believe will… interest you,” I answer, “I would prefer if he was aiding us and not our enemies. But that requires him to have some kind of… attachment to us. Calibration is coming soon, a mere two weeks away. Go to Creation, find him, and attempt to seduce him. After we have escaped our prison and reclaimed our rightful place as Creation’s masters, you may do with him as you please. Kill him, keep him as a concubinus, marry him, it matters not.”**

“ _Marry?_ ” **he scoffs,** “ _I doubt I will marry him. Though I might keep him as a concubinus. No matter, I will gladly aid the Reclamation._ ”

**With that, he vanishes. The pieces are now all on the board. I need only wait to reap the benefits of my plan.**

BRENNYN’s P.O.V.

Two Weeks Later (Calibration)

I quietly set my violin against my shoulder and begin to perform. Music swells within the theatre that is filled with my new ‘family.’ I could hear several Exalts mocking my household for being Wood-Aspect but I’m able to ignore them. The comments from my household are harder to ignore. At some of their comments, I hit the wrong note, prompting another round of mockery from everyone. My sadness and embarrassment turns to fury and my eyes flash as I stop playing completely. I glare out at the crowd and make a single decision. Fuck them. I start to play again, this time a different song before I begin to sing.

_When It Falls_ by Jeff Williams (Feat. Casey Lee Williams)

“ _This is not a tragedy, it’s not an accident! You placed your faith in fools and now you’ll smother in lament! They play the part of allies, claiming peace their only goal!_ ”

That prompts flinches from a few of my audience, realizing who I’m singing about.

“ _But once the fight for power starts, they’ll eat each other whole! Their iron gloves point fingers, they’ll wage a war of blame! And mankind… will wilt… in… pain~._ ”

Everyone seems at least a little uncomfortable now. Good. They deserve this.

“ _There’ll be no rest, there’ll be no love~! There’ll be no hero in the end who will rise above! And when it ends, the good will crawl~! The shining light will sink in darkness, victory for hate incarnate! Misery and pain for all~! When… it… falls~!_ ”

I end the song with a flourish before giving a slightly patronizing bow and walking off the stage as the sun flashes green for just a moment outside. The theatre is dead-silent before they all begin to shuffle in their seats as they leave the theatre. I’m going to avoid them all. I need time to calm myself down. I stalk towards my room within the house, my mind a whirling storm of fury.

“ _That was quite the performance,_ ” an amused voice states from beside me.

I jump and whirl towards the voice to find an attractive man with green eyes looking at me with amusement. My cheeks turn a bright-red as I look away.

“I… They deserved it,” I mutter.

“ _Oh, I don’t disagree,_ ” he takes a step closer, “ _I was merely… expressing my amusement at them being called out._ ”

He’s really close now. He brings a hand up to grip my chin between his fingers and thumb. His thumb runs over my lips before pressing against them, forcing them open. My cheeks darken and my eyes shut when he presses his lips against mine, his tongue eagerly exploring my mouth. After kissing me for several moments, he releases my lips and allows me to take a deep breath in while traces my neck with his tongue.

“ _I’m going to enjoy this,_ ” he whispers quietly, “ _I am going to enjoy this greatly. Let’s take this to your room._ ”

“Of course,” I reply, opening my door so we can walk in before locking the door behind us.

*************************************************Smut Warning*************************************************

“ _So eager to please,_ ” he teases before his smile becomes predatory, “ _Perhaps I should put you in a collar and leash._ ”

He laughs as I blush before he pushes me onto the bed. He strips me down quickly but pauses as I lay on the bed, naked. He slowly runs a finger down the middle of my chest all the way down to my hips.

“ _Such pristine, unmarked skin,_ ” his whisper turns into a growl with his next words, “ _I can’t wait to make a mess of it._ ”

He leans down and clamps one of my nipples between his teeth, inciting a gasp from me. He pulls back and sucks on it, forming a hickey. He continues to do that, leaving hickies all over my body as I gasp and moan and writhe beneath him. One of his hands reaches down to my entrance and presses a finger into me, making me gasp louder. He straightens his back after a bit, pulling his lips away from my body so he can take the sight of me in.

“ _Perhaps he was right,_ ” he mutters, confusing me, “ _I’ll have to claim you as mine._ ”

With that, he pulls his pants down, allowing his hard cock to spring free, before he slams himself into me without any preparation. Any sound I would have made is swallowed when he kisses me. He starts to thrust, causing tears to spring to the corners of my eyes from the pain. 

“ _You know,_ ” he grunts as he fucks me, “ _You never asked me my name. I’ll simply tell you now._ ”

He leans in close to whisper to me.

“ _I’m Ligier, the Green Sun,_ ” he snarls causing my eyes to widen, “ _And you… are_ mine _. I’m going to take the Ebon Dragon’s advice and marry you, marking you as mine._ ”

My mind is filled with several emotions that are too hard to discern except for two: fear and embarrassment. Fear at what he might do to me, embarrassment at what he’s saying. But… He seems genuine about this. About marrying me. I… What’s the worst that could happen? He could kill me sure but… Fine, let’s see how he reacts to this.

“Guess… that… means… I should call… you… my fiance?” I gasp out between his overpowering thrusts.

He pauses for a second, his eyes widening before he suddenly starts pounding into me harder and faster than before.

“ _Yes, call me that because you’re mine, no-one else can have you unless I say they can,_ ” he groans as he fucks me, “ _I’m going to fill you and mark you. Get ready!_ ”

His hips slam into mine a final time as he bites down hard on the side of my neck. His cock swells inside me as he fills me up with his cum. We both pant while staring each other in the eyes. He leans down to kiss me again, this time soft and tentative.

“ _Don’t worry, darling,_ ” he whispers quietly, “ _I’ll take care of you._ ”

I softly kiss him again.

“I know you will.”

Quietly, he takes my hand in his, lifting it to his lips.

“ _I’ll have to get you a ring or a necklace,_ ” he whispers, “ _Like how you mortals do._ ”

“I’d like that.”

“ _Good, but for now, let’s get back to what we’re doing. I’m going to fuck you all night._ ”

***************************************************Smut Ends***************************************************

The next morning, I wake up lying on Ligier’s chest. I look at his sleeping face softly and smile. I don’t know when my life got this weird but I certainly don’t mind it. I wonder what the future holds?

**Author's Note:**

> The way this story is written is based off the campaigns I've played with my friend group. I hope you enjoy this story! If you don't, please don't make angry comments. If you don't like, please just don't read. As I said in the summary, updates will be random. My life is chaotic and I can only write when the urge hits me. See you soon!


End file.
